


If We're Together

by Midnightcat1



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Sailor Moon S Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Sailor Moon S the Movie. Sailor Neptune tries to defeat Princess Snow Kaguya and the latter's Snow Dancers after the other Sailor Guardians suffer.





	If We're Together

I don't own Sailor Moon characters.

 

''You won't add this planet to your collection,'' Sailor Neptune said to Princess Snow Kaguya and the latter's Snow Dancers. Frowning, she glanced at the unconscious forms of the other Sailor Guardians. She remembered the Snow Dancers flying to the Sailor Guardians and attacking them with ice or knocking them down. Sailor Neptune turned to Sailor Uranus. She smiled after the latter approached her side. *We'll battle together.*

Princess Snow Kaguya smiled as soon as the Snow Dancers flew to where Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune stood. She viewed Sailor Uranus punching a Snow Dancer and causing her entire form to shatter. Princess Snow Kaguya was not worried. There were plenty of other Snow Dancers.

Worry filled Sailor Neptune's eyes for a moment. *If Sailor Uranus is injured or...* Sailor Neptune refused to complete the rest of the thought. She frowned again. 

A Snow Dancer threw snow energy at the ground. Ice appeared and grew around her enemies. It trapped them together.

Sailor Neptune trembled uncontrollably. She winced and embraced her upper body. She wrapped her arms around Sailor Uranus. Tears formed in Sailor Neptune's eyes. She began to smile another time. She never released her.

*We'll perish together.*

 

THE END


End file.
